His Day Is Up
by Ecofinisher
Summary: A Tomatofox drabble, inspired by Shrek. Rated T, just in case


**Pairing: Nathaniel x Lila**

 **Age: Adulthood**

" _Nathaniel no!" Shouted Lila looking at Nathaniel, which got shout by another redhead on his back._

" _Ah!" Cried Nathaniel and fell down on his back. The few people around the place stood there and observed the guy lying on the ground._

" _Nathaniel!" Shouted Lila running to him, coming down on her knees. She picked his upper part up, holding his head to her legs._

" _I'm fine Lila" Said Nathaniel and coughed._

" _No you're not," Said Lila as her eyes were having tears. "You're injured"_

" _I know"_

" _Nathaniel, I remember everything" Admitted Lila. "I really do know you," Said Lila, making Nathaniel wide his eyes with a groan from the pain. "You're my husband." Said Lila and Nathaniel nodded._

" _Y...Yes..."_

" _We went to Madame Bustier's class together. I was new at the school and we became seat mates, you...you went to the prom with me...our first night...I remember our wedding..." Said Lila and Nathaniel coughed again._

" _I remember...Nathalie..." Said Lila thinking on her daughter as a baby. "I remember the day I gave birth to a beautiful girl" Said Lila looking at Nathaniel._

" _You really remember it?" Asked Nathaniel exhausted._

 _Lila nodded and leaned her forehead on his._

" _Can I tell you something?" Asked Nathaniel and she took her head away from him to nod._

" _I'm glad that you got your memory back," Said Nathaniel making Lila smile a little bit._

" _Yeah"_

" _Plus I could have the opportunity to fall..." Said Nathaniel starting to turn down._

" _I'm sorry, I couldn't realize this earlier"_

" _Don't have to...:" Said Nathaniel as Lila came closer to him and kissed him on his lips._

 _The people including the murder stood there looking at the two sharing their last kiss. A few got sad about it, while a few needed to release a few water drops._

 _Nathaniel's body was dead then his head fell of Lila's and his eyes were now closed. Lila lied him down, then placed her ear on his chest, but she didn't hear any heartbeat from him. He was definitely gone. Lila covered her face and cried loud, while the others just looked at her depressed of the situation._

" _Poor man," Said one of the people. "What shall we do now?" Asked the person looking at the two._

 _A young girl walked up to the brunette and gave her a hug._

" _I want my daddy back mom," Said the girl starting to cry too._

" _Oh dear," Said the same person from before again. He looked at the murder._

" _You should really feel ashamed sir, for shouting your own son," Said the guy and then he got shouted too._

" _Hey!" Shouted another guy, ending being targeted by the man, the same way. The man started to shoot all the other people down, including Lila and Nathalie in the end._

 _At the end, everyone was dead, except for the murder, which simply looked around at the place._

" _What have I done?" He asked himself looking at his dead son, next to his own family._

" _You screwed up everything!" Shouted a voice and he looked around._

" _Who is it?"_

" _You're a monster!"_

" _Who are you?!" Shouted the father angry, then looked up in the air and saw Guitar Villain riding on his akumatized pet Fang._

" _What the heck?"_

" _You're a murder, you must go to jail," Said another akumatized villain, showing up, which was an eagle. Later appeared Dark Cupid which was recolored into red and blue, followed by Rogercop._

" _Oh no!" Shouted the murder and ran off, being targeted by Dark Cupid's bows and Rogercop's blasters. "No stop this, stop this, stop this!" Shouted the murderer._

 _Suddenly Nathaniel Kurtzberg lied on the side sleeping and woke up._

" _Oh shit," Said Nathaniel standing up. "What a weird dream," Said Nathaniel and looked at the side to see a blonde chick lying there._

" _What the hell?" Said Nathaniel then the girl woke up too and looked quickly back at Nathaniel and this was Chloé Bourgeois without makeup._

" _Good morning baby!" She greeted the red head, scaring him up._

" _Wah!" Screamed Nathaniel as he saw how horrible she looked like without it._

"Ahh!" Shouted Nathaniel waking up in his bed. He looked around in the dark then recognized next to him Lila still sleeping. Nathaniel sighed in relieve and lied down on his back turning his head at the Italian. He smiled then closed his eyes to keep his sleep. Lila turned around and grabbed Nathaniel's arm to cuddle with him, which made Nathaniel open his eyes again, but he left her doing it and lied his head on her forehead to continue his shut-eye.


End file.
